User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Remembering Absent Friends
NOTE: This story is considered non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. One night during Hero and Smurfette's honeymoon together, Hero woke up in the middle of the night to find that Smurfette wasn't in the bed with him. He wondered where she could have gone, so he looked around the house and found her outside looking at the stars, weeping. "Smurfette, are you all right?" Hero asked, as he sat down beside her. Smurfette turned to see that it was Hero. "Oh, Hero, I don't want you to think that I was upset with you or anything." "Then what's wrong?" Hero asked. "Why are you so sad all of a sudden?" "I just keep thinking about our wedding, and I feel so sad that it smurfed so long for us to be married that a good deal of our friends back when we were younger Smurfs are now gone," Smurfette answered. "You mean Johan and Peewit...and King Gerard...and all the others we have met back then?" Hero said, realizing who she meant. Smurfette nodded, her face still wet with tears. "I only wish that they could have been at our wedding, and that it was us two that they have witnessed being married. I know that I sound selfish and all, but knowing that they were there to witness you and Wonder being married instead of us, it just makes me feel..." "I know how you feel, Smurfette...that it could have been us being married in their presence," Hero said, completing her unspoken thought. "I'm sorry that things didn't smurf out the way we would have wanted it to, but at the very least we're married now and that's all that matters." "But why all of a sudden I feel so angry and jealous that I couldn't have the perfect wedding with you?" Smurfette asked. "It just doesn't seem fair that everything I always wanted with you had to smurf so long for it to happen." "I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be angry or jealous, Smurfette," Hero said. "In fact, I should feel smurfy that you waited so long for me, even if there was that time that you wanted to smurf with me when I was still married to Wonder. I just wish it didn't have to smurf at the cost of your own happiness, of whatever we could have smurfed together before Wonder came along." "I only wish we could redo our wedding ceremony with our friends back then still being alive for them to see it, Hero," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that we could use the Imaginarium for that when we smurf home, Smurfette," Hero said. "But for now, we should be happy with the thought that this is what they would have wanted for us...that everything they smurfed back then was to make sure that we would smurf a future together." "You think that they're up there in heaven, like Abloec keeps smurfing about, smurfing down upon us right now and keeping smurf over us, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "I'm sure that that's what they're smurfing right now, Smurfette," Hero said, as he put his arms around Smurfette and pulled her close to him before they kissed. Category:Blog posts